I. Field of Invention
This invention relates to shoes. More particularly, the present invention relates to shoes having an ankle portion formed for improved ankle support and for control of unwanted ankle movement.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional shoes have a sole to support the bottom of the wearer's foot and a foot cover member attached thereto to cover the wearer's foot. Shoes conventionally come in two forms, low cut versions and high top versions. In low cut versions, the foot cover portion extends to just below the wearer's bulging ankle bone. In high top versions, the foot cover member extends upward to cover the wearer's bulging ankle bone.
High tops are often worn because they provide ankle support that low cut types of shoes lack. However, high tops themselves provide a relatively low amount of ankle support. This low amount of ankle support may be suitable for players in sports such as basketball and football, which requires a lot of quick cutting movement. However, in sports such as golf, a higher degree of ankle support can be required for improved performance. A shoe having a high degree of ankle support can be worn in golf since there is relatively limited amount of foot movement necessary when playing.
Golf shoes are known for having spikes protruding from the bottom surface for gripping the surface of the playing surface. However, one of the disadvantages of the conventional golf shoe is limitation in ankle control. An abruptly strengthened golf swing has a tendency to lead to an unwanted ankle shift or twist which may result in a poor swing and even an ankle joint injury.
As such, in an activity or sport requiring a relatively high amount of ankle support, such as golf, a shoe as taught in the present invention is desirable.